The Demonic Contraptions
by ineedfandoms
Summary: A story about what happens after City of Heavenly Fire. A mysterious girl turns up and the whole Shadowhunter world is turned upside down...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I hope you like it (I don't, so that's a good start!) it is a work in progress and will only make sense if you've read the Mortal Instruments. Sorry Sabrina. But this is the epilogue. The Demonic Contraptions takes place about six years after City of Heavenly Fire. Cassie's new series may mess mine up but oh well. Hers are going to be 100000000 x better than mine so I don't really care. This is dedicated to my BFF and fellow TMI geek, Kate. I am not posting the rest of what I have written until you've finished CoHF, Kate so finish it QUICK! Please no hate in the comments... Thanks! :) BTW, the next chapter is way longer.**

"The attacks on the institutes are growing more frequent. The last one was in London. Most people escaped but several shadowhunters were killed. In the entrance hall, were found a pair of Angel wings…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma! Emma, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you?!" Julian Blackthorn shouted into the dark alley way in the city of Los Angeles, California. It was a dark night and he and his 18 year old parabatai, Emma Carstairs were on patrol around their institute. His dark brown hair was flying around him in the wind while his blue-green eyes were searching for his friend. "Emma, seriously! You win, ha-ha. Now just come out!" he was starting to worry. He moved his hand to rest on the Seraph blade that was attached at his hip. He took a hold of it, lifted it up and whispered, "_Ithuriel_". Immediately, it lit up and Julian saw an impossibly fast flash of golden hair rushing past him. 'It's just Emma messing about with a speed rune', he thought to himself. He began to turn. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Julian stopped, his seraph blade held aloft in front of him. There was a knife at his throat… He took a deep breath and assessed the situation. If he was fast enough, he could turn and slice the back of his attackers hand, making them drop the knife that was held at his throat. He began to make his move…

He turned, quick as a flash and slashed at the place where the hand should have been. It went straight through as if there was nothing there. Suddenly, he felt a foot connect with his stomach. He fell to the pavement, winded. He cried out in pain as his head connected with the concrete floor. He lay on his back, the knife at his throat once again. However, this time he could see why his plan had failed. The dagger was floating in mid-air whilst his attacker stood a couple of meters away. "Julian!" he heard a familiar voice shout from another alley way. Emma had heard his cry. She rushed out, her seraph blade held aloft, her brown eyes blazing. "Get away from him, you stupid b*tch!" she shouted to the girl. The girl turned and growled at Emma, a furious look in her eyes. She advanced towards Emma who stared stonily back at her, blade in hand. Julian knew that it was a battle she could not win. He shouted, "WAIT! What do you want from us?"

"Information."

"About what?" Emma asked, still circling the girl.

"Where I can find the Los Angeles Institute and where I can get help, rest, food and shelter." The girl replied, still controlling the knife that could kill Julian at any moment.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"I can't trust many people. You wouldn't understand. Can you help me?" asked the girl.

"Sure! Course we can. We live in the institute. Now if you could remove the knife and stop trying to kill us, we will help you gladly."

"Oh yeah, sorry…" says the girl, stopping circling Emma and walking towards Julian, picking up the knife and helping him up.

"Now, I think introductions are in order," Says Emma, "I'm Emma Carstairs and this is my parabatai, Julian Blackthorn. Nephilim. We're from the London Institute. I'm 18 years old and so is Julian."

The girl replied in a lilting English accent, "I'm Elentari Silvershadow. I'm from Alicante but I grew up in Cambridge." For the first time, Julian looked at her properly. She had long, shining, silky hair that fell down her back like a golden waterfall. Her eyes were sparkling sapphires that looked, at a, glance to be king and forgiving, but if you look closer, you can tell that she has seen a lot of pain and death and doesn't trust people easily. They were the kind of eyes that looked as if they could pierce your soul and see all your secrets. Her skin was as white as snow, completely flawless and utterly unblemished. Her lips were blood red and unsmiling. She had a perfectly sculpted face and body. Her body shape was the kind that only the Nephilim have. She was tall and slender but also strong. She wore black gear that hugged her body. There were countless runes on her body but he didn't recognise all of them... She wore a necklace of rainbow gems with a large crystal. And yet there was something strange about her, something that made her look different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was…

"How did you do that with the knife?" asked Julian, still slightly shaken.

"Oh, yeah. Little bit of warlock blood in me. Sorry about that…"

Suddenly, she stopped and sniffed the air, seeming to search for something. Her beautiful blue eyes narrowed. "We're being watched," she whispered. Emma, now alert too, came over. "Do you sense anything?" she asked.  
>"DEMON!" she screamed. They turned, now all alert, to find themselves surrounded by iblis demons and, more worryingly, hellhounds… Elentari, Emma and Julian readied their weapons. It was going to be a long night…<p>

20 minutes later, they were back at the institute, covered in demon ichor. Julian threw open the doors and declared, "Welcome, to our humble abode…" Elentari gasped. It was a huge church-like mansion with large stained glass windows, marble floors, mahogany furniture and beautiful ornaments. It was spectacular!

Elentari's ears pricked up. She could hear the sounds of footsteps. Three pairs of feet were walking around. Her own, Emma's and Julian's. Then she heard several others… There was someone else here… "Julian," she asked quietly, "should there be anyone else here?"

"No… the children are out in Alicante visiting Helen and Aileen with Uncle Arthur."

They creeped up the stairs, holding their breath. Seraph blade in hand, she reached the room where the sound was coming from. She was about to push open the door when, abruptly, the sound stopped. There were only three people left. She pushed open the door to the room, the study it seemed, and walked in. There was no one there. She gestured for the others to enter so they walked in and began looking around. There was a mahogany desk in the centre with a phone. This was clearly the study. Everything looked normal, nothing out of place…apart from the rolled up scroll of paper on the desk and a cloth covering something… Emma opened the scroll and gasped. It read,

_Dear Los Angeles Institute,_

_Unless you give us Elentari Silvershadow you will all die a slow, painful death… You have 1 hour to give her to us before the war begins. It will begin in Alicante and will spread to the institutes of the world. Give her to us and none shall die. Give her to us and everyone will be safe. Choose wisely…_

_Dimitri Silvershadow_


End file.
